Impromtu Reactions
by Cicera
Summary: Inuyasha seeks comfort from Kagome


_**Impromptu Reactions**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co, they belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: This is my first one shot. I wrote this forever ago and I decided to upload it. It's on MM, there are no major revisions, just some word play and stuff. I'm still nursing the next chapter for my other story, so no worries. There is a lemon, so I warned you. I'm gonna put it in bold **LEMON!** If you don't see that, you're screwed. Stop reading right now...I'm serious...right...now.

Please review! Comments, criticism, anything?

* * *

><p>"Kikyo" Inuyasha called as he walked into their apartment. Turning on the light and taking off his shoes Inuyasha walked down the hallway and placed his keys on the counter. It was already late as the sun had set upon his return home. Inuyasha just wanted a nice hot shower and to sleep in his bed. Hopefully Kikyo was already asleep he didn't want to deal with her right now. She was becoming a burden to him. Her constant whining and pleading for him to "give it" to her was driving him up the wall. He wasn't ready to give it to her. Her smell upset his youkai. Speaking of smells Inuyasha caught a waft of something he never smelled in the apartment before. Something that he ALWAYS smelled on Miroku. Only this time it was coming form his bedroom.<p>

As Inuyasha neared his room his ear twitched as he picked up the sounds coming from inside. Sex sounds. Inuyasha would have been long gone if it not had been for the every pressing reason to know just _who _was sexing Kikyo up. Then he heard it.

"Ooooo Naraku! Harder!" Inuyasha felt his stomach lunge into his throat as the taste of bile filled his mouth. Inuyasha did a 180, grabbed his keys, and hurriedly placed his shoes back on as he left the apartment all without a sound. Inuyasha got in his car and started the engine. He began driving in the direction of Miroku's apartment but thought better of it knowing Sango would be there. Inuyasha changed direction and started towards the only person who would be able to put a smile on his face even if she pissed him off or he pissed her off.

Inuyasha sped off in the direction of his most trusted friend. He could and would always count on her even if he didn't want to admit it. When he reached the front of her apartment Inuyasha ran all the way to her door, not stopping to take a breath. He knocked and waited and took a sniff to make sure she was there. Sure enough she was at the door in seconds.

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed as she opened her door.

"Hey wench" Inuyasha replied with a sly smirk.

"What did I say about calling me that!"

"I donno. What did you say again?" Inuyasha said faking forgetfulness while scratching his head.

"Grrrrr….Inuyasha!" Kagome growled impressively for her human nature. "If you came here to piss me off, go home!"

"Actually I came here 'cause I was hungry."

"Fine" Kagome said opening the door all the way. Inuyasha waltzed right in acting as though he belonged there. Like he owned the place. "Impudent dog." Kagome mumbled as she closed the door.

"What was that Kagome?"

"Nothing." Kagome gave a heavy sigh and Inuyasha's ears stood at attention ready to pick up any sign that anything was wrong.

"Well hurry up wench, I want some ramen." Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the hearing of her infamous pet name. "Well wench, aren't you going to make me my ramen."

"Inuyasha you call me that _one _more time, and I will personally rip off you cute fuzzy ears." Kagome replied through clenched teeth.

"I dare you…wench." Inuyasha's last word was followed by an arrogant smirk. Even though he internally cringed at the pronounced fate of his ears he knew his sweet Kagome wouldn't hurt a fly, why would she hurt him. Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits and sent daggers Inuyasha's way. He expected that what he didn't expect though was the way Kagome lunged at him.

Inuyasha prepared himself for the force of her attack but what surprised them both was when they both hit the floor, Inuyasha taking the full force of the fall and hitting his head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right. I wish I had a different way of taking you down. Subjugation beads would be nice."

"Oh hell no." Came Inuyasha's reply as he flipped them both so Kagome was underneath him. "You ain't putting nothin' on me." Inuyasha said coming closer to her face. Kagome's cheeks reddened as she realized that he was only a breath away. She held her breathe, feeling as though if she breathed in, their lips would meet. Inuyasha realized their position and decided to take advantage of it. He inhaled her scent as he closed his eyes in sheer bliss.

"Umm Inuyasha, get up so I can make you your ramen." Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha off her but not nearly using enough force for he barely shifted.

"Actually Kagome, I came here in search of a different ramen" Inuyasha said while opening his eyes. "It's sweet and salty all at the same time." Kagome's cheeks turned beet red under his intense stare. Inuyasha's lips meet Kagome's in a sheering kiss. Kagome's eyes widened in shocked but closed as she felt Inuyasha deepen it. They pulled away only when they both needed air.

"Inu" Kagome said as Inuyasha swallowed her word and devoured her mouth once more. He continued his kisses as he began to remove her shirt. "Wait wait wait!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said pulling away from her mouth.

"Get up for a sec" Inuyasha did as was told and pulled Kagome along with him. Kagome reached for the underside of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and let it fall to the floor. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and let it fall unceremonious to the ground. Kagome felt her cheeks get hot. _'What am I becoming'_ Kagome said to herself. She pulled her shorts down along with her underwear, when she was done she found something on the floor more interesting than looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was just seeing. Kagome, _his _Kagome was undressing in front of him. Kagome finally raised her head, wondering why Inuyasha was so quiet all of sudden. When she looked up and saw the how wide his eyes and mouth had gotten Kagome blushed harder. "You're over dressed." Came her short reply as she closed the distance between and reached for her shirt. Inuyasha finally came to his senses and stopped her hand. He quickly made due of his clothes. Picking Kagome up, he brought her to her room down the hall. Inuyasha dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed. "Hey you didn't-" Inuyasha was on her before she could finish her sentences. His lips made quick work at making sure she stayed quiet.

"You talk too much you know that." Inuyasha said as latched onto her neck making her gasp. He continued his downward descent till he reached one of her breast. He gave it a slow teasing lick avoiding her nipple and watched as it puckered. Inuyasha continued licking her breast like an ice cream all the while avoiding the 'cherry' on top.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome wasn't sure what she was begging for. It felt like she was on fire. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to continue or end. Inuyasha enclosed his mouth around her nipple and Kagome moaned. His hand played with neglected breast as his other hand traveled south and slipped a finger between her lips. Inuyasha switched breast and slipped yet another finger inside her. When he had his full of her breast his kisses traveled down her body and hover over the juncture of her legs. Inuyasha inhaled her sweet scent. _'Vanilla and mint, I could definitely get used to this.'_ Inuyasha smiled as well as his youkai.

Inuyasha gave a long slow lick on her sex and Kagome gave a gasp of sheer pleasure. He continued lapping at her and slipped another finger insider her. Kagome's breaths were ragged and short. She couldn't concentrate and she felt on fire. Inuyasha continued his ministrations and found her nub of nerves. Kagome gave a loud moan and Inuyasha smirk. He continued to suck on her nub all the while speeding up the pace of his fingers. It was enough to send her over the cliff Inuyasha put her on and she screamed her release into his mouth. He pulled away only after he finished licking up all of essence. He traveled back up to her face and gave her a show as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. Kagome blushed at his antics and gave a small 'epp' when he spread her legs. Inuyasha settled himself between her legs and rested most of his weight on his hands. He took a sniff of her and found the nervousness radiating off of her in waves. He gave a small sigh and kissed her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." _'On purpose that is.'_ Inuyasha said finishing the rest of his sentence in his head.

He placed the tip at her entrance and Kagome braced herself. He slipped the first couple inches in and held his breathe looking Kagome in the eye in askance. Kagome gave a small nod and he slammed it home. Kagome gave a silent scream and locked her legs tightly around his hips to prevent movement on his part. When the pain wore off she relaxed her hold on his hips and he began a slow pace. Kagome gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure surge through her. "Inuyasha, faster." Kagome said in between a moan. Inuyasha gave no reply but speeding up his pace. He picked her up off the bed a little and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist a little more as he pounded into her. His lips found her breast once again and Kagome's moans got louder. One of his hands reached down in between them and began its assault on her clit. Kagome screamed as her climax hit her full force. Inuyasha continued thrusting in the wake of her orgasm and Kagome slumped against his chest.

"Hey wench I'm not done with you yet." Inuyasha pulled back a little and flipped Kagome on her hands and knees. _'I should have known he'd want to do it this way.'_ Kagome thought as he slammed it home and began to piston in and out of her at inhumane speed. Kagome could barely form coherent words nonetheless noises. Inuyasha's eyes began to glaze over red and his pupils turning blue. The strips formed across his cheeks and his fangs and claws elongated. Kagome turned around to find a transformed Inuyasha staring at her. It didn't frighten her and she turned back around to concentrate on the feelings he was invoking within her. Inuyasha reached around and placed on hand on her breast and the other on her nub. Careful of his now longer claws he pinched her nipple and rubbed her nub. Kagome gasped at the pleasure and moaned louder.

"You like that don't you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly his voice a harsh whisper. "When I ask you a question you answer." Inuyasha said emphasizing each word with a thrust.

"Yes!" Inuyasha smirked at her answer picking up the pace even more as he began to feel the beginning of his own release. Inuyasha grunted as he felt his sac tighten.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he covered her back with his body.

"You!" Kagome screamed as her orgasm started. Inuyasha picked up his pace even more thrusting through her orgasm.

Inuyasha felt her walls contract around him. Kagome's orgasm hit her with blinding force leaving her screaming in its wake. Inuyasha followed quickly after sinking his teeth in the juncture of her neck. Inuyasha pulled his teeth out of her neck and lapped at the wound sending shivers of pleasure through her.

Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome and collapsed beside her and Kagome fell on top of him. They both breathed heavily and Inuyasha transformed slowly back to his normal self. "Kagome" he said through a breath.

"Mmm" Kagome replied as she began to drift asleep.

"I love you." Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face and Inuyasha kissed the top of her head as he closed his eyes. He was content to lie there with her and followed her swiftly into sleep.


End file.
